


Full Circle

by Pineprin137



Series: Mated [28]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Omega, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Healing, Loss, M/M, Omega Jensen Ackles, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Jared will always be there for Jensen. No matter what happens or where life takes them, the alpha knows his place is by his mate's side.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Mated [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509452
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, Ladies and Gents, the final chapter of our alpha and omega's story.

Walking into the house he grew up in so many years ago, Jensen hears the soundtrack of a life he almost forgot about. The crack of a ball against a bat, the slide of someone’s feet in the dirt, the encompassing sound of a crowd going wild… 

“Hey, guys,” he says, leaning against the door jamb leading into his father’s living room. “Whatcha watchin’?” 

“It’s you, Daddy!” Nova shouts, excitedly pointing to the TV. 

Sure enough, the omega can see himself on the pitcher’s mound, nodding to the catcher to let him know which one he’s going to use. 

It’s an old game, from his early days-- when he was just a cocky kid on a college team. Back when he still invited his family to watch him play and only drank on the weekends. Before he made it to the Majors where he caught the bug and chose fame and fortune over love and support. 

When Jensen finally sits down on the couch between his and Jared’s youngest daughters, he doesn’t look at the ballgame. The omega doesn’t need to see it-- he knows every pitch, replayed each hit or miss in his head a hundred times over. 

No, Jensen watches his dad’s face. Alan’s sitting on the edge of the recliner, his hands steepled in front of his face. There are tears in his eyes as he watches his youngest son play the game he loved so very much.

The thrill of the game, the adrenaline rush that came after striking out a hitter-- Jensen still remembers what it felt like though he hasn’t picked up a baseball in years. 

He loved being a part of a team... feeling like he belonged. Jensen wasn’t an omega when he played-- he was just another player. A rookie pitcher with a wicked arm and a give-em’-hell attitude that got him in trouble way too often. 

But that isn’t what his dad is thinking about, Jensen knows. No, he is remembering the first time Jensen ever picked up a baseball. One of Josh’s friends left it lying in the grass of the front yard and Jensen saw it when he got home from a trip to the store with Mom. 

They played in the yard for hours, Josh patiently teaching Jensen how to hold the ball so it wouldn’t slip out of his hand. 

His big brother had been the one to explain what innings were and what each position was, answering each and every one of the not-yet-an-omega’s questions, their dad only interjecting when necessary. 

He and Josh attended every game at the old ball field across town, saving up their chore money so they could get sodas and popcorn to occupy them whenever there was a lull in the game. They bargained with Mackenzie so they could watch their favorite teams play while finishing their homework. 

Jensen’s mom and sister may have been his loudest fans when he played in high school and college, but his brother’s silent support never wavered. Even when the omega had pulled away from his family, he knew they still watched every game. Josh and his dad focused on his form and pitch choices while his mom and Mack watched from the edge of their seats-- anxious and excited to see Jensen in action.

  
  


When Jensen tunes back into the game currently playing on the TV, he realizes something is different about it. He can hear Mack’s voice clearly, as well the mutterings of his dad as he lines up the pitch. When the image on the screen tilts slightly, Jensen stills. 

It isn’t a recording of a broadcasted game...his family had been there in the stands. 

Jensen smiles when the camera pans to show off the stadium of his alma mater. Then, he hears two voices that have begun to fade in the many years since he heard them last. 

_“What do you think, Joshy? Is he gonna do it?” Donna laughs._

Tears gather in Jensen’s eyes. He misses his mother terribly, still does pancakes every Saturday morning in her memory. Since she passed shortly after he and Jared got married, she never got the chance to meet their children. 

When the camera turns to show the young man sitting next to Donna, Jensen ducks his head. 

While his tears fall onto Mina’s soft hair, the omega’s heart breaks anew. A familiar set of hands rests on his shoulders and he reaches up with one hand to twine his fingers with Jared’s-- finding strength in his mate’s touch. 

On the TV, Josh grins wide. _“You kidding? He’s got this in the bag. Mark my words, Mom-- someday my little brother is gonna make it to the big leagues.”_ There’s nothing but pride in his eyes when he chuckles, _“Just you wait, one day we’re going to be watching him pitch in the World Series.”_

_The batter misses Jensen’s next pitch and the entire family erupts in cheers._

  
  


Alan pauses the video, sharing a tearful look with his son before he exits the room. He barely makes it out into the hallway before the emotion takes over and he silently sobs beneath the pictures of his late wife and son.

Back in the living room, Nova crawls up onto her knees to ask Jared, “Papa, what’s wrong with Daddy? Why’s he crying?”

“Daddy’s sad, sweetheart,” the alpha says, crouching down behind the couch so he can be eye-level with his daughter without releasing Jensen’s hand. Mina’s trapped in the omega’s lap, Jensen’s arms holding her tightly while he cries. 

“Why is he sad?” Nova asks quietly. 

Jared nods at the frozen picture on the TV screen. “See that man? The one hugging Grandpa?” She glances at the screen before nodding. “That man is Daddy’s brother.” 

Nova looks at her daddy then back to Jared. “Daddy has a brother?” 

Feeling Jensen’s anguish through their bond, Jared shakes his head. “He died a long time ago. So, seeing him on the video-- It makes Daddy sad.” 

Nova sits back on her heels, processing the new information. Jared waits.

Jensen is no longer shaking, but he hasn’t raised his head from Mina’s either. He seems to be taking solace in their youngest daughter, grounding himself by holding onto her and listening to Jared and Nova’s voices. 

After a few moments, Nova looks up at her papa. Picking at the edge of the blanket on the back of the couch, she asks, “What was his name?” 

Jensen is the one who answers her. “His name was Josh.” 

Nova crawls forward so she can hug him. “I’m sorry Josh died, Daddy…” 

Breathing deeply to keep from dissolving into fresh tears, Jensen removes one arm from around Mina so he can hug Nova back. “Thank you, baby.” 

* * *

That night, Jared and Jensen make love for the first time in a long time. And after, when they’re lying in their bed, tangled together, they talk about what happened. 

“Are you okay?” Jared asks, his arms wrapped around his sweet omega. He could still feel Jensen’s grief, but it faded a little since this afternoon. 

Jensen doesn’t say anything for a long time. 

“It’s been almost thirty years…” he says, finally. 

Jared’s brow creases. “Since Josh died?” 

“Mm-hm…” The omega’s voice grows distant as he gets lost in a web of memories, “ _Thirty years… since the accident…_ ” 

Jared doesn’t interrupt him, letting his mate work through the emotions swirling in his head. 

Although he never met Josh- Jared and Jensen met almost a year after the accident- the alpha knows how hard it was for his mate to forgive himself. Jensen had such a hard time when they were first dating, opening up to Jared about what happened, tearfully revealing his past mistakes while Jared held him. 

Jared’s love for the omega never faltered, though. Even when he learned that Jensen had been the driver the night Josh died. Jared never blamed him or held him accountable-- it was just another part of Jensen’s past, an unfortunate tragedy that helped mold the omega into who he is today. 

Jensen is Jared’s mate, his husband. The father of their five beautiful children. A beloved son and brother. 

He’s no longer the pro ball bad boy who liked to have a good time and never gave a second thought to his future or the risks he took. Jensen grew into a man who lives every minute like it is his last and would do anything for his family. 

He’s unbelievably brave. A sweet and sensitive omega who’s stronger than anyone Jared knows. 

Taking a deep breath, Jensen finally settles against Jared’s side, his hand resting on the alpha’s chest. 

Jared cards his fingers through the omega’s hair, gently reassuring his mate he’s here. That when Jensen falls asleep, Jared will still be here, holding him. 

  
  


After almost thirty years, Jared still wouldn’t change a single thing about his mate and in his heart, he knows Josh would be just as proud of how far Jensen has come.

**Author's Note:**

> Though I still have a few earlier chapters that I never posted (I may add them at some point in the future, but who knows...), this is the end. 
> 
> It's taken me almost a year to finish this fic, and I thank you for hanging in there. All of your comments, kudos, and kind words kept me going.  
> I genuinely hope you all enjoyed Jared and Jensen's story. Thank you so much for reading. <3


End file.
